Wyrda Skulblaka
by Helldragon92
Summary: Ryan wake's up one day late for school what happens when he becomes a dragon
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 5

Wyrda Skulblaka

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alagaesia or any of the Characters or the Ancient language except my OC's **

Chapter 1

Ryan woke to the sound of his alarm clock blazing loudly beside his head _"huh… oh man ten thirty I'm late oh jeez miss Price is going to kill me for this"_ he thought as he quickly got dressed and ran down the stairs nearly knocking his mother over as he rushed out the door he ran hoping the lesson was going to be delayed for some odd reason as he quickly stopped at a bakers to buy a bread roll to eat on his way to school "_good only two more streets till I'm there hopefully I'm not the only one who's late_" he thought as he turned a corner and wham!!.

"sorry didn't see you there" said Ryan as he helped the man up "you kid's really need to look were your going" said the man "well I'm sorry I just need to get to school" said Ryan "your Ryan aren't you?" the man asked "who are you and how do you know my name?" Ryan asked "I know everything about you Ryan skyson you live at 21 Albert Street you are also a writer and study dragons in your spare time." "Are you spying on me or something" Ryan asked "no Ryan I know of you because of your destiny" said the man "my….destiny" Ryan asked "do you wish to know your destiny Ryan?" "Yes" "I know you have a large intellect on dragon's Ryan do you know why?" the man asked "no I don't now excuse me I got to get to school" said Ryan as he ran off down the street turning the corner. _"Very energetic most likely because of what fate has planed for him oh well"_ thought the man as he turned and vanished in a flash of light.

Ryan continued his mad dash by the time he arrived it was eleven fifteen when he finally arrived at the school "sorry I'm late can you sign me in please?" asked Ryan "ok Ryan just try not to be late again" said the receptionist "right" and he ran off to his lesson when he arrived the eyes of the rest of his class fell upon him "well Mr. Skyson you chose to join us today did you?" asked the teacher angrily "sorry about being late some old guy just would not let me past" said Ryan "well you are here now so grab a seat and we well begin the lesson" the teacher said calmly he quickly ran over to take a seat beside his friend Max "what lesson is it today Max?" Ryan whispered "it's history" Max whispered to his friend Ryan groaned "well it could be worse" "how can it be worse" to answer his question the fire alarm went of loud and piercing as ever "great just great" Ryan grumbled as they walked out of the fire exit lining up calmly in there class's _"this doesn't feel right"_ Ryan thought "KVETHA FRICAI!!" yelled a young women as she walked over to Ryan's class "Kvetha Sally" replied Ryan as the woman walked over to the class "I'm supposed to check that you lot are here" she said as she started calling the names of the students in Ryan's class. Suddenly a flash of black light grabbed his attention as a group of Urgals appeared they charged forward Ryan lept at one fighting hard to keep them away from his friends whatched in surprise of his fighting skills but soon he was sent flying and was knocked out "oh no Ryan!!" Screamed Sally as the Urgal tried to finish him but to everyones amazement Ryan jumped out of the way eyes still shut growling at his enemy "you think you can beat me human" the urgal sneered at him Ryan just laughed at the Urgal as he was engulfed within a Silver light as the urgal charged at him sending the boy flying into a tree.

The Urgal preparing to attack the defenseless students when a roar emanated from what were Ryan minuets before turned back around to finish of the stupid human when he came nose to snout with a dragon the dragon roared at the Urgal in rage before ripping the Urgal to shreds the urgals bellowed in anger as they charged the dragon it roared again and let lose a stream of flames burning most of the urgals before they could reach it growled leaping at an urgal ripping it to shred's before taking flight evading it dived slamming into the ground crushing two more urgals "Retreat" yelled an urgal fleeing from the raging dragons reach as they fled the dragon turned looking directly at Sally before collapsing.

**Hope you liked it please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to everybody who's reading this well it times to reveal who the dragon is and were the hell is Ryan

**Thanks to everybody who's reading this well it times to reveal who the dragon is and were the hell is Ryan.**

Chapter 2

"Hay guys the dragon is waking up what should I do" asked Max they had asked him to keep an eye on the dragon in case it woke up now that it was coming round he was rather scared that it might see him as its next meal. "Try talking to it" said Sally as she took a seat next to the dragon "what you crazy or something dragon's can't talk" said Max "haven't you guy's noticed something" said a young man who stood in front of the dragon amazement clear in his eyes. "No what Jerry?" asked Max "look carefully at the dragon see how it looks exactly how Ryan described himself if he were a dragon" said Jerry as he examined it closely until the dragon let out a growl making him jump back in surprise. "Oh yeah hay do you think the dragon's Ryan or something" said Max laughing at his little joke "it is possible" said Sally as she patted the dragon on its left foreleg _"do you mind not doing that Sally_" said a voice "who said that" said Sally looking around "who said what Sally?" asked the two teens in unison "if it wasn't you guy's talking to me it must have been…" said Sally as she slowly looked up at the dragon's head noticing it had turned its head to look at her. _"Ha now you know I'm no dumb giant lizard"_ said the dragon smugly as it ruffled its wings into place "you're the one who spoke to me then?" she asked _"who else do you think can speak mentally one of them"_ said the dragon moving it's head to point at the teens. "You have a good point dragon, by the way have you seen a teen slightly taller then me with blackish hair and grayish blue eyes?" Sally asked hoping the dragon had seen the teen but was surprised at the choppy growl "what's wrong with the dragon?" asked Jerry looking at the dragon with confusion "I think it find's us funny" said Max looking at the dragon with a grin "whatever anyway arget skulblaka do you know were our friend is or what" Sally asked annoyed now with the dragon _"yeah I know were Ryan is"_ said the dragon transferring the thought to the others so they could hear him "hold on how do you know his name" asked Max _"that's easy because I'm Ryan"_ said the dragon a grin spread on its face.

"Your joking you can't be Ryan its impossible" said Max as he took a step back from the silver dragon _"Max you know I don't make jokes"_ said the dragon "what did he say Max" said Sally and Jerry in unison "he said he doesn't make jokes" said Max "sounds like something Ryan would say" said Jerry _"you finally recognize me then?"_ asked Ryan with a draconic smile "well Ryan you're a dragon now so you well need a new name" said Sally as she looked at Ryan with a small smile. "Why don't you just use the name Eridor" said Sally _"no"_ "why not Ryan?" asked Jerry _"because I already have a name in mind"_ said Ryan "well what's this name you've chosen then" asked Max. _"Girador that's the name do you like my choice?" _ Ryan asked looking down at his friend "that was the name of that character of yours wasn't it?" Jerry asked _"yeah well I thought that since he look's like how I do now so I might as well use that name"_ said Ryan "well it's your choice if Girador is the name you want to be called then go right on ahead" said Sally as she started to pat him again _"Sally do you mind I'm not a horse you know" _said Ryan Sally removed her hand blushing madly "sorry" she muttered as she sat back down with a look of embarrassment "so is your name going to be Girador or what?" asked Max in an annoyed tone _"I am no longer Ryan Skyson I am Girador for ever more!!" _Girador mentally bellowed confirming it with a roar that smashed some of the near by windows "wow he really knows how to confirm things doesn't he" said Max. _"What do you expect from a dragon" _said Girador _"_hay you guys what's going on I heard a roar and…." yelled a young man as he ran over to the group paling at the very sight of Girador "a...a...Dragon" the boy stuttered "oh yeah Henry this is Girador and anyway Henry what are you doing here?" asked Sally "oh I'm supposed to tell you the headmistress is coming down to see the dragon" said Henry with a grin "oh no that's a bit of a …." "A bit of what Miss Fendurn" said the Headmistress making all of them jump from surprise "the dragon we don't know enough about him we still need to learn more about him" said Jerry covering for Sally's lack of speech "I see well… what I have heard is that you know the name of the dragon please tell me his name" the Headmistress asked calmly as she looked at the dragon with shear amazement in her eyes _"my name is Girador I am glad to make your acquaintance"_ said Girador surprising the woman "he can talk" she said surprised _"what do you think I'm some stupid animal!!"_ he asked roaring to emphasize his point but before she could answer there was a flash over sapphire light above them coursing everyone to look up to see a sapphire blue dragon a human astride it.

Saphira looked down to the ground noticing something silver on the ground shocked to recognize the shape of a silver dragon watching her with a look of surprise on his face _"Eragon look another dragon"_ said Saphira mentally to her rider _"you wish to speak with this dragon don't you?"_ Eragon asked _"yes I wish to speak with him"_ said Saphira _"how do you know it's a he?" _Eragon asked _"because his scent shows that he is male"_ Saphira explained _"well if you are going to meet this male let us land so I may speak with the people that are with him"_ said Eragon and was answered with a roar as Saphira dived to the ground stopping herself from crashing by opening her wing's just at the right moment to land softly nearby the small group of people who seemed to be talking to the dragon Saphira knelt down to allow her rider to dismount her with out much effort Eragon walked over to the group Saphira close behind him _"greetings Eragon and Saphira" _said a voice _"who are you?"_ Saphira asked_ "I am Girador I am pleased to meet you"_ said Girador. Eragon walked over to the group that were near the dragon "greetings friends I wish to speak with the rider of this dragon" said Eragon. He watched as a young woman around her twenties stepped forwed blushing slightly "um…Eragon we don't…err know even if Girador has a rider" said the woman "you mean he is wild?" "Yes" _"do you have a problem with me being wild?" _Girador asked angrily "Girador I do not have a problem with you being wild please be calm and let us be friends" said Eragon bowing to the dragon, Girador snorted looking down at the rider _"you and I shall be friends rider"_ said Girador into Eragon's mind "what about Saphira?" Eragon asked _"she and I may be more then just friends"_ said Girador.

**Well that's this chapter done please review **


	3. Chapter 3

Ok sorry for the wait but I just found a computer with a word processor anyway let's get on with this

**Ok sorry for the wait but I just found a computer with a word processor anyway let's get on with this.**

Disclaimer: I don't own the inheritance cycle or Eragon and Saphira I just own the characters at the beginning and Girador

Chapter 3

"what do you mean by more then just friends" Eragon asked the dragon before him "_think Eragon she's a female I'm a male what normally happens when a male and female meet" _said Girador calmly "oh" was all Eragon said as he worked it out _"and do you mind not talking vocally for all I know she could find out… wait what am I saying you're her damn rider I shouldn't be telling you"_ said Girador in anger as he opened his wings and took off _"Eragon what have you said to upset him?"_ Saphira asked as she watched the silver dragon fly away _"I don't know Saphira it might just be something that he needs to deal with"_ said Eragon as he walked over to his dragon and sat down beside her.

Girador flew until he reached the outskirts of his hometown _"why did I act like that"_ he thought as he landed beside the river he looked down at his reflection _"I wake up human now look at me I'm a freaking dragon, how did this even happen" _he thought as he laid down tired of looking at his own reflection "that would be my fault Ryan" said a voice Girador growled as he turned and found himself staring at the same old man from before _"you!!, why did you do this to me?" _Girador asked in anger "remember when I said to you that you know more about dragons then the normal person" said the old man as he sat down beside the confused dragon _"I remember because you made me late for school"_ Girador snapped "I am sorry but look at you now you are one of the most majestic creatures in the world" said the old man _"but won't I go with Eragon and Saphira to fight against Galbatorix?"_ Girador asked "you well but not yet you well need to master being a dragon first" said the old man _"I'm going back to the others thank you for helping me"_ said Girador before spreading his wings and taking off back to the others "I'm clad I could help" the man yelled before Girador was out of earshot.

Sally sighed as she lay under a tree watching the day float on by she was tired and it was her break but when she had gone to talk to Girador she had found that he had left for a reason no one knew _"I wonder were he is"_ she thought as she looked up at the sky wishing to know were her large friend had gone.

"_Little one do you mind if I go and find Girador"_ Saphira asked, Eragon sighed "_we should he is after all the only one we can trust here"_ said Eragon as he stood up stretching as he did so _"but what about that girl, Sally?"_ Saphira asked Eragon shrugged as he got onto the saddle "I don't know Saphira but for now let's just trust Girador" he said before Saphira took to the air.

Girador looked down at the town as people screamed in fear at his flying form _"well this is something I'm going to have to live with"_ he thought as he flew to the hills near his school, he had always enjoyed the hills almost as if he belonged there the peace and quiet just felt right to him as he neared he noticed someone lying under the tree were he used to camp when he was with his friends _"I wonder who that is"_ he thought with a chuckle that sounded more like a growl as he flew to the spot landing nearby and letting out a roar to frighten the person he soon found out it was a bad idea.

"Ryan what the hell was that for!!" Sally yelled as she leapt up in fright looking at the silver dragon in anger _"sorry couldn't resist, and anyway my name's Girador remember"_ said Girador with another grating chuckle. Sally just shook her head at his behavior "you know big guy your personality's changed" she pointed out _"no it hasn't"_ he said annoyed "oh yes it has your not being so cold to people anymore" she said with a smile Girador shrugged and walked away "were are you going" she called after him. He turned to look at her _"I'm going to go talk with Saphira"_ he said before taking to the air once more she just shook her head before going back to her spot under the tree and going to sleep.

Saphira was flying for hours before she caught Girador's scent _"I wonder were he is"_ she thought to herself as she flew over a river near the outskirts of the town _"Saphira land I think I can see something"_ said Eragon she nodded before preparing to land. Eragon leapt off the saddle as soon as she landed he knelt down and examined an area near the river were he had seen deep rip's in the earths surface "he was here but he wasn't alone" said Eragon as he noticed boot marks on the ground _"do you think he well come back here?" _Saphira asked.

"it depends Saphira if whoever was here with him forced him to leave or that this person bound Girador to him or her" said Eragon as he looked up at the same time as Saphira to the sound of wing beats as Girador flew over head before he landed opposite them he turned to look at them a strange feeling came to Saphira as she looked at the silver dragon as he walked over to them _"I was looking for you, Saphira"_ he said her heart leapt as he said this _"what is it you need silver one?" _she asked ignoring the strange feeling in her heart she would ask Eragon about it later _"I wanted to ask what your worlds like I've only ever read about it"_ he explained he yelped as he had revealed something he hadn't planed on _"what do you mean only read about it?" _she asked, he sighed _"I'll show you, follow me"_ he said before taking to the air _"were do you think he'll take us little one"_ Saphira asked, Eragon shrugged "I do not know Saphira let's just follow him for now" he said as Saphira leapt into the air and flew after the male.

It was silent most of the trip the only sound the two dragons wing beats _"Eragon can I talk to you for a moment?"_ Saphira asked _"of course Saphira you know I'm always here for you"_ he said, she nodded _"when I saw Girador earlier my heart seamed to soar when I saw him, what does it mean?"_ the dragoness asked, Eragon smiled _"it means you have feelings towards him"_ he explained _"you know Eragon you sounded somewhat like Brom just now"_ she said _"and is there something wrong with me sounding like my mentor"_ he asked, Saphira shook her head _"no there is not anything wrong with sounding like him"_ she said as she turned her attention back to following the other dragon _"are you thinking of admitting your feelings to him"_ Eragon asked _"no not yet it doesn't feel like the right time yet"_ she said.

**So that's this chapter done, once again I am really sorry about updating so late, anyway please review they let me know your enjoying it and will help me come up with more of a story. **


End file.
